


Their Brats

by Shunnybee



Series: Brat [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunnybee/pseuds/Shunnybee
Summary: Sequel to Levi's Brat__So what happens if Eren gets pregnant and Petra finds out about it behind bars? Read and find out.Almost all characters in this story belong to Hajime Isayama.





	1. The Rundown

Okay, so to catch y'all up just in case I confused some of you:

After Eren was shot and Petra's men were taken care of, Eren was sent to the hospital where he was hospitalized for three days. Soon after he leaves the hospital, Levi reports Petra to the police and she is sent to jail almost immediately after where she is supposed to be for 3-5 years. Levi takes her position in the company while Eren starts his work with Hanji. They date for 3 months. 3 months later Levi and Eren move in together. 3 months after that, they go to the beach where Levi proposes. 2 months later they are wedded. Obviously they got freaky on their honeymoon night. It seems that Eren has some feminine genes after all. It's all in his blood. Now we are at our current time where Eren's getting close to his due date and it's been a year and 7 months since Petra was put behind bars.


	2. Chapter 1

_(If you couldn't figure, they're at Levi's apartment)_

_______________

_'"I hope the two of you will be very happy... in the afterlife. *bang bang bang*'_

I sit up in a cold sweat, panting softly. 'Petra is in jail, she can't send her men after us.' I shake my head to try and calm down but fail miserably.

"Eren did you have that nightmare again?" I turn my head slightly to look over at Levi who's lying next to me,wide awake. "Yeah." I say softly lying back down, allowing Levi to wrap his arm around my waist again. The last couple of days, I've had the same nightmare every other night. In it, instead of me getting shot, Levi does. He ends up...

"Go back to sleep now. Everything's fine." Levi says, securing his grip on my waist before falling back to sleep. 'How can a man like my husband fall asleep so easily?' I chuckle softly at the thought. 'Husband.' I sigh happily. It's been 8 months since we got married at the courthouse and yet the word still seemed foreign to me. I am now Eren Jaeger-Ackerman. And Levi is now Levi Ackerman-Jaeger. "We share last names.' I smile, all thoughts of the nightmare leaving. I look over to the clock on the nightstand.

'5 A.M. ... 5 A.M. !' I bolt out of bed and into the bathroom. I quickly pull off my pajama pants and boxers and hop into the shower.

"Eren, I'm going to go make breakfast!" Levi calls, sticking his head into the bathroom, over the running water.

"Okay."

__________

"Eren, I'll be home by the time you get back so don't worry about dinner." I nod my head as Levi adjusts his tie on the way to the front door. I follow after him, handing him his briefcase.

"See you later Levi." I lean down and plant a soft kiss on Levi's lips. Levi kisses me back with the same amount of softness. It felt like minutes passed as we kissed until we pulled apart for air.

"We'll finish this later Eren." Levi's voice sent heat to two places. Levi smirks as he notices my arousal but opens the door and leaves anyways.

"Oh I can't wait until tonight." I groan loudly, checking the time. 'I have to go.' I've been working with Hanji since I got out of the hospital months ago and it's been fun. One of the funniest things that has happened there is when Hanji accidentally set one of her assistants, Connie on fire. I had never laughed so hard in my life. I snicker at the memory as I slip on my shoes. The best thing about Hanji's is that there are no uniforms. Casual dressing is allowed. I laugh silently as I step out of the door and lock it. 'To work I go.'

______________

"Hey Eren." I turn my attention away from the microscope to look at Krista, the nicest person I have ever met.

"Yeah?" Krista hands me a file folder.

"Here are the test results from Hanji. By the way what was the test for anyways?" I laugh and shake my head, quite nervous.

"It's just a simple blood test. Nothing much." Krista nods and walks away. I had been having morning sickness for months and only Hanji and I know the truth behind it. I sigh before opening the folder. Looking in it, I find a few papers and an ultrasound. I gasp.

"Oh my god."   


	3. Chapter 2

_Recap:_

_"It's just a simple blood test. Nothing much." Krista nods and walks away. I had been having morning sickness for months and only Hanji and I know the truth behind it. I sigh before opening the folder. Looking in it, I find a few papers and an ultrasound. I gasp._

_"Oh my god."_

___________

I close the folder immediately and lay it down slowly. I jump up from my chair towards Hanji's station. She's dipping a q-tip in a clear liquid, her back turned to me.

"Hanji." Hanji jerks away and her attention turns to me. As soon as she sees my face she starts grinning.

"Did you see the ultrasound?" "Of course, but how? I still haven't grasped the concept of me even being... you know." My face turns red, not wanting to say it.

"I don't know either Eren but I bet they'll be so adorable!" Hanji says, giggling after. I end up laughing softly along with her. Hanji moves down the lab table a little, then turns to Eren.

"Eren since you're here can you help me with something?" Hanji asks waving Eren over.

"Yeah?" Eren asks, curious as to what it is, moving towards Hanji so now he's looking over her shoulder. In front of her is an open folder with papers and printed out pictures that were flipped over and a microscope.

"Pink or blue?" Hanji asks, giggling after. Eren, catching on quickly, chuckles softly as he turns his head away in embarrassment.

"No but a serious question, have you told Levi yet?" Eren nervously laughs.

"About that..." Hanji groans in disappointment.

"Eren." "I know. It's just that every time I have to I get so nervous I can't bear to tell him." Hanji sighs and pats Eren on the shoulder, smiling softly.

"It'll be alright but you have to tell him soon, you're due date is coming up... and you've started showing it." I blush at Hanji's last comment, raising a hand to my stomach. Hanji laughs at my reaction.

"Due date for what?" I jump a little at Sasha's voice coming from behind me. I turn and see the brunette haired girl with a croissant in her mouth. I laugh a little at the sight of her.

"For a project  I have to turn in soon."  I say hoping Sasha wouldn't  notice I  was lying. She shrugs and  starts walking  away.

"Good luck with that,"  She says but then stops suddenly and pats her lab coat pockets. She pulls out an envelope  and turns around to me, "I almost forgot to give you this Eren. I just took  it out of the office  mailbox." I take  it from her and she resumes walking  away.

"What's that Eren?" "I don't know yet." I say as I flip it over, looking it over. There isn't an address on it so I have only one idea of who it could  be from... and I hope I'm wrong. I  swallow the lump of fear in my throat as I open the envelope  pulling out the letter inside.

"Aw shit."


	4. Chapter 3

_Recap:_

_"What's that Eren?" "I don't know yet." I say as I flip it over, looking it over. There isn't an address on it so I have only one idea of who it could be from... and I hope I'm wrong. I swallow the lump of fear in my throat as I open the envelope pulling out the letter inside._

_"Aw shit."_

_____________

"What is it Eren? What does it say?" Hanji asks, looking over my shoulder.

"It's... from Petra... apparently." I say nervously. Hanji gasps in shock and her hand moves to her mouth as her breathing picks up.

"W-W-Well what does she want?" I gulp at the question, wondering the same thing.

The letter is written on regular notebook paper and the handwriting is neat, written in **red** ink pen. 'Even in prison she has these things in her cell?' I think, scanning it. 

_Dear **Eren** ,_

_I **saw** that you and Levi got married, that's **nice**. I hope you're doing well, especially when you're carrying **Levi's child**. I may not be present but that does not mean you are safe. My men still watch you and report to me daily. I hope you and your **family** are prepared for **my return**. For I am returning... in a week._

_**See you soon,  
Petra Ral** _

I hand the letter to Hanji who takes it without hesitation. I sit down one of the chairs at the lab table, trying to regulate my breathing.

"Oh my god! Eren!" Hanji whisper yells not wanting to bring any attention to us.

"You have to go home immediately and tell Levi about this." "But-" "But nothing. You've turned in all your work anyways. It's fine if you leave early. Go. Now." The seriousness of Hanji's voice makes me extremely concerned as I quickly leave the building, the letter in hand. 'I still can't understand.'

______

It's early so when I get back to the apartment, Levi isn't there. 'Good, it'll be another hour before he gets home.' I take off my shoes, moving them off to the side. I walk to the living area, flopping down on the couch. Immediately after, my phone begins to ring. I pull it out of my pocket and take a look at it. 'Ugghh... not now.'


	5. Chapter 4

_Recap:_  
 _Immediately after, my phone begins to ring. I pull it out of my pocket and take a look at it. 'Ugghh... not now.'_  
 ____________________  
I look at the caller I.D, carefully deciding whether I want to answer or not. Against my better judgement... I answer.  
 _What_ _is it, Mikasa?_

 _'You sound distressed, is something wrong?'_ I furrow my eyebrows at the question, soon after, I notice the sound of footsteps coming towards the door. I sigh heavily before I ask the very question I already know the answer to.

_Mikasa, are you coming for a visit?_

Right on cue, there's a knock on the door. I sigh in annoyance as I stand and walk to the door, opening the door for my adopted sister. I move back, allowing her to enter, storming over and stopping just before the arm of the couch in the living area. I look at my phone for the time and see that it'll be an hour and some minutes before Levi gets home. I turn and face my sister, closing the door and leaning on it afterwards.

"You've gained weight? Has shorty been giving you a proper diet?" Mikasa asks and I can't help sighing. I can't tell her i'm having twins, she wouldn't believe me. I can't tell her until I've told Levi. 

"Yes, he has. And please don't say such rude accusations." I state walking past her to sit on the couch. She's dressed like she just came from work, which she probably did. After I moved in with Levi, I gave her money to pay the rent that was coming up soon. She's stayed there since then so to keep staying there, she had to get a job. So she now works as martial arts teacher at a nearby makeshift dojo.

Mikasa doesn't say anything as she gets a text from...

"Is that horseface?" I ask and smile as a faint blush appears on Mikasa's face. One more thing I forgot to mention, Jean finally gathered his balls and asked my sister out. And she said yes, so now they're dating.

"Yes. I have to go now. I just stopped by to make sure you were alright." I frown slightly as she walks to the door.

"Wait, Mikasa, how did you-*slam*-know I was...home?" I trail off as she slams the door. I sigh and rub my temples. 'Well, whatever.' Though in the very pit of my stomach, I know it's not just whatever. I look at my phone and see that I have less than an hour before Levi gets home. 'I guess I'll take a nap.' I stretch out on the couch, yawning. Slowly...falling...asleep.

___

_"Yeah, I just left... He looks like he's almost ready to burst... I'll be awaiting your arrival... Goodbye."_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Warning: Lemon :) Maybe** _

____________

_Recap_

_'I guess I'll take a nap.' I stretch out on the couch, yawning. Slowly...falling...asleep._

_____

_"Yeah, I just left... He looks like he's almost ready to burst... I'll be awaiting your arrival... Goodbye."_

____

"Eren... Wake up." Levi calls, shaking my shoulder. I tiredly open my eyes to meet grey ones.

"Hi." My voice comes out as sleepy and breathless as I smile at Levi, gazing into the eyes I love so much. He gives me a small smile as he helps me up, giving me a 'Hi' as well. I'm immediately reminded of two things: the letter and the twins.

"What time is it?" I mutter, stalling myself. Levi glances at his watch as he stands up straight.

"8 PM. I've already made dinner." He says, glancing towards the kitchen.

"Eren, is there something wrong? You look nervous." I silently gulp as I give, or at least try to, Levi a reassuring smile.

"I'll tell you after dinner. Okay?" I give him a pleading look as he gives me a look that said 'What is it?' It's a full two minutes before he finally nods his head in compliance.

______

"Eren." My hands jerk in surprise as Levi calls my name. It's after dinner now and I'm washing the dishes, still stalling. Levi, as I can tell, is standing in the doorway, coming towards me.

"Tell me what it is you have to tell me. No secrets." Levi says solemnly, leaning against the sink counter. I immediately turn my gaze elsewhere, not wanting to make eye contact with Levi.

"Okay, but you may want to sit down." I mutter, walking past him to the living room. I sit at one end of the couch and Levi sits at the other completely facing me.

"Well, let's see. I'm going to start with what I consider good news," I say turning and completely facing Levi,"I am pregnant, with twins, and close to my due date... This may have something to do with something Hanji planted into my body to see what would happen." I trail off turning my gaze away from Levi.

"And what's the bad news?" Levi's question makes my head turn and look at him. A soft small smile is on his face as he reaches his hand out and grasps it softly.

"Did you think I didn't notice how round your stomach was becoming? I know the signs. And what did she plant inside of you?" Levi asks, a hint of curiosity in his voice. I myself don't know because she did when I fell asleep on the couch in the lobby. She told about it the day after when I told her I had felt pain in my abdominal area. She said she's done something that involved giving me a uterus. She said she wanted to see what would happen and soo." I point to my stomach drifting off at the end.

"I see. And the bad news?" Levi asks again and I squeeze his hand softly as I pull the letter out of my pocket and hand it to him. Immediately after he has read it, he glances at me then back to the letter and balls it up. He shoots it into a nearby trashcan on the other side of the room. He then turns to me and pulls me into his lap.

"L-Levi?" "We're going to the bed to let tomorrow's problems be for our tomorrow selves." Levi says picking me up and carrying me princess style to our bedroom, softly laying me down on the bed.

"Eren." "Yes, Levi?" Levi crawls onto the bed and leans over me. 'Oh, I know where this is going.'

"Would you like to continue from this morning?" I can feel the blood rushing to my face as I gaze deeply into Levi's half lidded eyes. Levi's small smile never leaves as he peers down at me. Without further hesitation, I pull Levi into a soft unchaste kiss. Levi's tongue nudges against my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I immediately oblige, slightly opening my mouth to allow his tongue to roam inside my mouth. The kiss lasts for awhile longer... until I'm hit with the first warning. In alarm, I raise my hands up to Levi's shoulders and gently push him away..

"What's wrong Eren?" Levi asks, hints of concern in his voice. I open my mouth to answer but the second warning hits me hard. I cover my mouth with my hand and make a wild dash to the bathroom. As soon as I make it to the toilet, everything I had eaten today found its way out of my body. I heave hard as I throw up, leaning my head into the toilet. I hear the soft padding of Levi's footsteps coming towards the bathroom. I heave one more time before I begin dry-heaving, nothing coming out. I feel Levi's hand rub my back in a circular motion as I dry-heave for the next five minutes. Afterwards, Levi hands me a wet rag and I wipe my face with it.

"Alright. Let's get you to bed now. All three of you." Levi states, helping me up and leading me back to our bed. As soon as we're in bed, Levi wraps his arm around my budging abdomen and I can feel him press his face into my back.

"Good night Eren."

"Good night, Levi." I mutter sleepily before drifting off to sleep.

________

 **I am so awkward I couldn't help myself. I promise though there will eventually be a lemon... at the end of the book.**   **(:))**   


	7. Chapter 6

_Recap:_

_"Good night Eren."_

_"Good night, Levi." I mutter sleepily before drifting off to sleep._

__________

Our morning starts the same as always except Levi does one of the oddest things before we went to work. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and then gave my swollen stomach a peck before he left before me. 'Now that's odd for Levi. That's very odd but sweet.' I smile softly as I force the blush creeping up my neck down as I walk to the elevator.  
_________  
"Any complications, Eren?" I jump a little as Hanji's voice suddenly comes from behind. I slowly turn around to look at Hanji, who's smiling brightly. 

"No. Nothing besides the regular problems." Hanji nods and walks away cheerfully. I shake my head at her behavior and go back to what I was doing, which was finding out what this species was. Hanji had given it to me to study and report back to her my findings. 'She seems so cheery today. I fear the day I go into labor.' I shudder at the thought and resume my work. I glance at the clock across the room then look back at the microscope. '5 PM. Going home in an hour.' A hand clamps down on my shoulder, almost making me knock over the microscope. I turn around quickly to see Connie, his hands held up in defense. In his right hand is a letter.

"You got another letter today. From a Mr. Bozado." Connie says, handing me the letter before walking away. I look over it in fear of what was inside of it. 'Come to think of it, wasn't Bozado the last name of one of Petra's guards?' I shutter as I think back to the short trial and remember the name of one of the men that shot me.

"What could he possibly want?" I mutter opening the envelope. I pull the letter out and start reading it immediately afterwards.

**_Dear Jaeger,_ **

_As you know Petra is getting out sometime this week.-_

'This week? Oh no.'

**_And I hear you're due soon. So I'd watch your back if I were you. We'll be seeing you soon._ **

**_Bozado_ **

'If my situation wasn't stressed before, it certainly is now.'


	8. Chapter 7

_Recap:_

_**Dear Jaeger,** _

_**As you know Petra is getting out sometime this week.-** _

_'This week? Oh no.'_

_**And I hear you're due soon. So I'd watch your back if I were you. We'll be seeing you soon.** _

_**Bozado** _

_'If my situation wasn't stressed before, it certainly is now.'_

__________________________________

I groan as I lay my head down on the lab table, kinda frustrated with my situation.

"What's wrong Eren? Feeling sick?" Hanji's voice asks from behind me, her hand patting me on the back afterwards. I sigh as I lift my head slowly and turn to look at her pitifully.

"Hanji, how long do you think I have before I go into labor?" I ask quietly as to not draw attention. Hanji hums in consideration and glances off to the side before looking me in the eye.

"From now... maybe three weeks. Though I'm not a doctor, I suggest trying to take your mind off of the Petra situation." Hanji says, smiling softly. I rest my head against my arm as I sigh.

"That's not going to be easy." I say, picking up the recent letter and handing it to Hanji. I see Hanji silently groan, probably already anticipating what the letter was about. She gives me a pitiful look as she takes it and reads it silently. Her next move kinda surprised me though. She silently folds it... then rips it in half. Then she sighs and closes her eyes for a moment. Afterwards, she looks me in the eyes, smiling.

"Eren, did I ever tell you that I have an office in America?"  


	9. Chapter 8

_Recap:_

_Her next move kinda surprised me though. She silently folds it... then rips it in half. Then she sighs and closes her eyes for a moment. Afterwards, she looks me in the eyes, smiling._

_"Eren, did I ever tell you that I have an office in America?"_

_____________________

"An office in America?" I ask, trying to remember whether she'd mentioned it in one of her crazy ramblings, coming up with nothing.

"Yes, I have another research building in Florida. All the way on the coast of it." Hanji states, stretching her hands out to emphasize her last sentence. I nod, looking from the shredded letter to Hanji.

"And you're mentioning this why?" I ask curiously, leaning back onto the lab table, my elbows resting on the table. Hanji's smile broadens as she turns and walks into her office and walks back out in 3 minutes with a paper and pen in her hand. She slaps it down onto the lab table and holds the pen out for me to take.

"I don't want any harm to come to you from Petra and her goons so without further hesitation, I'm going to transfer you over to my other research lab." Hanji's explanation shocks me but I take the pen anyways. I look to the paper then back to Hanji.

"If I sign this, how soon will I be going?"

"By tomorrow afternoon. Getting you away from Petra for even the least bit longer will help take the stress off of shoulders. And don't worry think of it as a vacation for both you and Levi." Hanji says smiling softly afterwards. My face heats up at the very thought of it. Before I sign the paper, I send Levi a text telling him that we have something to discuss when I get home. After I sign, I hand the paper to Hanji who squeals happily and pulls me into a hug.

"I'm so happy Eren!" Hanji yells and I immediately get embarrassed at the attention she drawing to us.

"Hanji, please calm down." I plead and she laughs as she lets go of me and just smiles. She clasps her hands together and sobers up, only slightly grinning.

"Okay, I'm going to get everything set up. You go home and discuss with Levi and pack. Okay?" Hanji finishes and I nod. Hanji giggles and walks away. I clock out for the last time and walk out the building back to our apartment.

__________

"Shitty glasses is sending you to work in America... and I'm going with you?" Levi asks pausing, looking me in the eye as I'm sitting on the couch and he's standing in front of me. I nod, feeling anxious at what he'd say next. He stares at me for a little while longer before he shrugs and sits down next to me.

"Okay. I can take the time off for work anyways. Shitty glasses is paying for the tickets," Levi shrugs, "Besides some of the stress can be relieved if we leave the country." I smile and lay my head on Levi's shoulder. I hear Levi inhale deeply then exhale slowly.

"Sleep. When you wake up, I'll have everything packed." Levi states and smile softly as I close my eyes... and _slowly drift off to sleep_.


	10. Chapter 9

_Recap:_

_"Sleep. When you wake up, I'll have everything packed." Levi states and smile softly as I close my eyes... and slowly drift off to sleep._

___________

My body moves on its own before my mind could completely grasp my situation. When my mind is fully awake, I can finally hear myself retching. 'This morning sickness is killing me.'

____

As I finish cleaning myself up, I hear the front door open and light footsteps come into the bedroom. I poke my head out of the lit doorway and come face to face with Levi, almost bumping into him. We stare at each other for a moment before I give Levi a small smile. Levi gives one back before he leads me into the living area. There are two suitcases in front of the front door. They're the same size and color but they have tags strapped to the handle of the suitcases. I look at Levi after looking at the suitcases. 'I don't have my phone and I didn't look at the alarm clock.'

"What time is it?" Levi glances at his watch before looking me in the eye.

"5:50 AM. The flight is at 7:35 and the airport is 50 minutes away." I immediately rush back into the room and start changing.

"I'm going to put the luggage into the car. Is there anything you want me to take?" Levi calls and I stop for a moment and think.

"Did you pack my laptop?" I call out and receive a 'Yes'.

"Then no." I call out and I hear him open the front door and leave. After I'm dressed and my shoes are on, I grab my phone and then grab a blanket just in case. I walk into the living area to the front door in time to meet Levi in the hallway.

_____

"Eren, do you want anything to eat while we wait for the plane?" Levi asks, standing up from his seat next to me. We'd been sitting, wrapped in a blanket, planning to wait the 30 minutes to board. After we got here at 6:40 on the dot, it took 25 minutes to get to our terminal. I got some strange looks at the security check and Levi almost snapped when 40 year old bald man commented on my enlarged stomach.

"A Cinnamon Cookie Kit-Kat, please." I say looking over at one of the many food counters while wrapping myself in the blanket. Levi nods and walks away. I sigh contently as I close my eyes. It's not long before I feel eyes boring a hole into the side of my head. I turn in the direction of the staring in time to see the heads of two women, standing 5 yards away, turn their. They were both wearing sunglasses and caps with their tucked into them so no one could recognize them. One woman was taller than the other and seemed kind of nervous. I stare at her looking her over for a moment and I catch a glimpse of something disturbing. Tucked into the front jean pocket of the taller woman's pants... is the dark red scarf I'd given to Mikasa when we were younger. It was even worn like the one I gave her.

"Eren? What's wrong? Do you feel sick?" Levi's sudden appearance quickly makes look away from the scary sight yards away. In his hand is the candy I'd ask for and some tea in cup for himself.

"Um, I'm not sick. But I think we're being followed." I say, subtly nodding towards the two suspicious women. Levi glances at them quickly, making sure not to draw any attention as he hands me the candy.

"They look like they're not getting on the plane so I think we'll be safe. Now that we're aware of them, we'll be careful now." Levi says before calmly drinking his tea. It's times like these I'm grateful for this man.

________

12:00 AM

________

I flop down on the bed of our new temporary (I think) home. Who knew that Levi had already bought a vacation home in Orlando, Florida. Not me. I kick off my shoes lazily before crawling under the sheets of the bed. Under normal circumstances, Levi would've made an attempt to make change clothes at the least, but he just joins me after taking off his suit jacket, tie, and shoes neatly. The fortunate thing is, the new laboratory, managed by Marco Bodt, I'm working is close by and I can go there to introduce myself anytime before 10 PM.

"Goodnight, Eren."

"Goodnight, Levi."  


	11. Chapter 10

_Recap:_

_I flop down on the bed of our new temporary (I think) home. Who knew that Levi had already bought a vacation home in Orlando, Florida. Not me. I kick off my shoes lazily before crawling under the sheets of the bed. Under normal circumstances, Levi would've made an attempt to make change clothes at the least, but he just joins me after taking off his suit jacket, tie, and shoes neatly. The fortunate thing is, the new laboratory, managed by Marco Bodt, I'm working is close by and I can go there to introduce myself anytime before 10 PM._

_"Goodnight, Eren."_

_"Goodnight, Levi."_

_**Also the majority was fraternal, I literally counted at least 30 votes for fraternal.** _

_**Also also, for those curious as to why they didn't go to California, it's cuz I'm lazy.** _

_____________________________________________

I groan as my alarm goes off on my phone and I immediately sit up and find myself in an empty bed. I small frown finds its way onto my face before I go into the bathroom to take my shower. 'It's eerily quiet.' I sigh as I strip down and hop into the shower.

_______

10 minutes later

_______

I sigh as I finish drying off and redressing before walking into the living room. This house also has a wide window in the living room that allows us to see what's going on with nature, it's really nice and different from the usual city view. 'I forgot my phone.' I walk back into the bedroom to get my phone and come back out in time to hear the front door open.

"Eren, are you awake?!" I hear Levi yell as he walks from the front door to the kitchen with his arms full of grocery bags. I silently laugh. The kitchen is the opposite way of living room. You have to walk straight past the front door from the living room to get to the open doorway which is the kitchen.

"I'm awake. Do you need some help?!" I yell back. He walks back out immediately heading back to the front door.

"You can start putting things up and deciding what you want for breakfast before you go to work." Levi states on the way out. I nod and head down to the kitchen.

__________

2 hours later

______

I sigh as I stare up at the exact lookalike of Hanji's main research building. 'I wonder if it looks the same on the inside.' I silently chuckle to myself, putting me more at ease. As soon as I walk in, I'm greeted by a man with short, parted, black hair, freckles, and brown eyes. He's wearing a white labcoat, like Hanji does. He sticks his hand out for me to shake.

" _You must be Eren. I'm Marco Bodt_." He greets me in English smiling. I shake his hand and smile back.

" _Nice to meet you._ " I respond back. He looks at me in slight surprise before he smiles again, releasing my hand.

" _Thank goodness, I was worried there would be a language boundary._ " He says sighing in relief. We laugh at his pointless worry before we actually start the work day.

_______

5 hours later

_______

" _See you tomorrow, Eren._ " Marco says as I walk out of the building. It's the afternoon now and since it was my first day, Marco let me go home early. 'Thankfully.' I sigh as I walk to my car. When I walk to the driver door of my car, there's a note stuck in the window. Nothing but dread fills me but it's something I'm used to by now. 'Who could it possibly be from? Petra? No fucking way.' I think sarcastically as I snatch the note out of the window before getting in the car. I sigh as I lay it in the passenger seat. I glance into the rear-view mirror and see a figure wearing dark clothes, including a ski mask. 'Really? My day went from good to bad this quickly?' I sigh as I bash my hands in anger against the steering wheel.

"You cannot be fucking serious right now! Out of all the cars here, you pick mine?!" I yell, opening my car door and immediately pulling open the back passenger door. I pull the figure out of the car, onto the ground and they immediately stand up and run.

" _I'm sorry!_ " They, he, says as he runs away. I sigh as I rub my temples before getting back into the car and finally drive away back home. Before getting out of the car, I grab the note. After I enter, I kick off my shoes kind of angrily, before I stomp my way into the living room and flop down on the couch. 'This is the first time in a while that I've gotten this angry over something like this. It's stupid.'

"Eren, are you alright?" Levi asks, as he rubs my back. Immediately I show him the note and he sighs before he takes it.

"I haven't read it yet." I state sitting up and lying back on the couch. Previously being crouched on the floor, he sits next to me and I immediately rest my head on his shoulder.

"I'm not even surprised."

"I wasn't either. Just annoyed." I state before I sigh.

_Dear Eren,_

_You thought you could escape me?_ **_Wrong._ ** _I know where you are. Hope you're looking forward to my visit. You as well, Levi._

_From Petra_

I groan as I just close my eyes.

"I just want to sleep now." I mutter as I rest my head in Levi's lap. 

"Have you already eaten, Eren?" Levi asks as I hear him crumble up the note.

"No." I mumble.

"Then eat first and after you shower, we'll go to bed okay?" He asks as he runs his hand through my hair. I sigh as I mull it over.

"Okay." I say sitting up slowly. Levi gives me a small smile as he walks to the kitchen.

"I've already cooked and I'm not eating alone, Eren. Not when I cooked for four." Levi states as he walks away. I smile and chuckle at what he'd just said. 'I married an amazing man.'


	12. Chapter 11

_Recap:_  
 _"I've already cooked and I'm not eating alone, Eren. Not when I cooked for four." Levi states as he walks away. I smile and chuckle at what he'd just said. 'I married an amazing man.'_  
 _ **I wanna know something: Does the recap bother anyone? Let me know**_.  
_______________  
( **Timeskip cuz I feel like the story is dragging on. Timeskip a week, time for a ‘water break’**


	13. Chapter 12

_Recap_ :  
 _I kept this to myself and I shouldn't have. I calculated your due date and it should be..._  
 **A heads up:** ** _Mine, e makin the ay sound, is my own character_**  
______  
 _it should be September 10. Sorry for being so late on this._

 _Love,_  
 _Hanji_  
_____  
'September 10th? That's tomorrow!' I had been feeling a little more sick than usual but I didn't think it'd be so soon. I immediately pale at the thought of what it would feel like being cut open. I shudder.  
" _Are you cold Eren?_ " Mine asks as he walks past me. Mine started working here 2 months before me and he seems very nice.  
" _No, I'm fine. Tell Marco I'm heading home early._ " I state standing up carefully and slowly, grabbing the letter.  
" _Okay. See you later?_ " Mine says, walking to Marco's office door.   
" _Yeah._ " I say, walking out of the building quickly. As soon as I reach my car, I pull out my car keys and unlock the door.  
"Are you Eren Jaeger?" I hear a voice ask from behind me and I soon as I turn around, a rag is brought to face and I immediately panic. Though it's not long before I... find myself... passing out.  
" _Yeah_ _I_ _got him. He's asleep. Bring him immediately? Got it._ "  
______  
 **I thought of something twisted to do while writing this**


	14. Chapter 13

_Recap:_

"Are you Eren Jaeger?" I hear a voice ask from behind me and I soon as I turn around, a rag is brought to face and I immediately panic. Though it's not long before I... find myself... passing out.

" _Yeah I got him. He's asleep. Bring him immediately? Got it._ "

_____

**A/N: I made up a place, don't look this up. Just making sure I make myself clear.**

_______________

Levi POV (Something I don't believe I've ever done in this 'series')

______________

'Eren should have been home 10 minutes ago.' I think, glancing at my phone again, taking a break from reading this sales report. I sigh as I gently rub my eyes in worry and agitation. I sigh heavily as I close my laptop before going into the kitchen for a glass of water.

_*default apple ringtone*_

I walk back into the living room to answer my phone, without putting the glass down. 'Unknown? Maybe it's Eren?'

" _Where are you?_ " I ask demandingly, hoping to hear Eren's voice, but...

"Did you perhaps think I was Eren, Levi?" The voice, of a woman who I hate more than my sister-in-law's, hisses through the phone. My opposite hand immediately tightens around the glass.

"Petra! Where is he?!" I yell angrily into the phone before realizing that getting angry won't get me answers.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Levi. You know better than to raise your voice at a lady." Petra says mockingly. I breathe in deeply through my nose and exhale through my mouth.

"Where are you?" I ask in a more calm tone though the cracking glass in my left hand says otherwise.

"I'll give you the address if you say please." Petra states giggling. 'She must be insane.' Resisting the urge to hang up, I muster up my preservation.

"Please." I state unamusedly. Petra giggles before I hear her hang up. I glare at the phone before a text message comes through with the address. '901 Woods Ave.' I breathe in deeply before throwing the glass at the opposite wall.

"Dammit!" I curse angrily before storming out of the house and getting into my car. Just as I'm about to start the car up, I get another phone call from Hanji's head assistant.

" _Is this Levi?_ "

" _Yes, why are you calling?_ " I say hurriedly.

" _Ah, this is about Eren..._ "

__________________

_1 hour earlier_

Marco POV

___________

" _Night Marco._ " Mine calls after me as I head home for the night.

" _Night._ " I say back before exiting. 'It's feels nice out here. It's nights like these that make me glad I don't have a car at the moment.' I think as I head down the sidewalk. It's fortunate I don't live far from here too.

" _Yeah, I'm getting it! Just hold on. Why do you even need this stuff to take care of Eren?!_ " I hear from across the street. 'Eren? It couldn't be the same Eren could it?' I look across the street to the man that's yelling on the phone beside his car, which has a flat tire "Is that Jean?' Looking both ways, I cross the street quickly.

" _Yeah, I got it._ _Yes I remember the address. Tell you? Why do I have to tell you to prove myself? Look, I'll bring this stuff in time alright? Bye._ " The man says before hanging up and sighing heavily.

" _Jean?_ " I ask standing behind him. I watch him jump before he spins around and stares at me in bewilderment.

" _Marco?_ " He asks, surprised to see me. 'Yep, it's Jean alright.'

" _Yeah, um... Do you need to be somewhere soon?_ " I ask, watching his face turn just a little red in embarrassment.

" _Um, yeah. I need to take this stuff to a friend, named Mikasa, who's taking care of her brother._ " He stammers, looking into one of the back windows where a bag of items was. 'Doesn't Eren have an adopted sister. Hanji told me about her.'

" _I don't have a car right now but I can get a friend of mine to give you a ride there._ " I state, glancing behind me.

" _Um, that'd be great._ " Jean states gleefully.

____________

_10 minutes later (still in the flashback)_

____________

" _Have a safe trip_." I state waving bye to the both of them before making my way home.

________

_40 minutes later_

________

As I'm watching a movie on my couch, I get a text from Mine.

_Hey, the place that Jean had me drop him off at is weird._

_What do you mean?_

_He had me drop him off at some abandoned building. I think the address was 45 Sutton Lane. Weird. I heard the scream that sounded like Eren. Maybe we should tell his husband._

_I'll call him right now._

____________

_Present_

___________

'Two different addresses. Was Petra trying to lead me somewhere else?' I start up the car and drive to the abandoned building Jean lead Mine to. 'That bitch was trying to play me for a fool it seems.' I stop the car for a second as I realize something.

"I'm going to need some weapons."   


	15. Chapter 14

_Recap:_

_'Two different addresses. Was Petra trying to lead me somewhere else?' I start up the car and drive to the abandoned building Jean lead Mine to. 'That bitch was trying to play me for a fool it seems.' I stop the car for a second as I realize something._

_"I'm going to need some weapons."_

___________________

"Eren... Eren... Eren!" I jolt up at the sound of my name being yelled in my ear. I look around and attempt to move around but find that my hands are restrained by something...

'Chains? Where the hell am I?' I wonder, attempting to see through the darkness that surrounds me.

"Oh, you're finally awake now. Finally." A voice says from beside me. I turn my head in time to see the figure move away from me as the lights come on. My eyes close in retaliation to the sudden brightness. As soon as my eyes have adjusted, I see that I'm on a mattress in the middle of an almost empty warehouse. In the warehouse are the occasional stack of crate full of God knows what. The voice that I'd heard belonged to...

"Petra!" At the recognition of her name, the bit- I mean, Petra smiles at me.

"Hello Eren, it's so **nice** to see you **again**. But I obviously didn't do this **alone**." Petra maliciously states, signaling for her partner to come out. Simultaneously, footsteps can be heard from around a couple of stacked crates. The figure comes into view and it's...

"Mikasa!? What the hell!?" I yell angrily as I yank against the chains attempting, to no avail, to get loose.

"You seen Eren, Mikasa doesn't approve of Levi. And I want Levi for myself, so this the perfect way to get back at you." Petra says as I seethe.

"Do you know why we decided to bring you here Eren," Petra asks pausing but hearing no response she continues, "So I can take away what I couldn't have with Levi." She finishes bitterly. From behind her back, she pulls out a bottle of pills I easily recognize...

"Pitocin?! You can't make me take it!" I yell, not only out of fear but also anger. 'She wants to take _them_ away...'

"You don't have a choice. Mikasa." Petra states firmly as the ever silent Mikasa makes her way towards me. She immediately grabs onto my jaw and thinking quickly, I make a plan. A bad plan.

" 'Ait, 'ait! I'll take 'em." I yell unintelligibly. Mikasa momentarily releases my jaw.

"Fine, here." Petra says disappointedly. She holds her hand out for me to reach the pills but the chains don't allow me to. Petra makes a small look of agitation before she place the pills back in the bottle for the time being and unchains me from the floor ( **the chains were attached to the floor not the mattress of course (^_^)** ).

"Here take it." She says hurriedly as she puts a couple of pills into my hand. I stare at it for a moment before I look her dead in the eye.

"I need some water. I can't take these without it." I say stubbornly as Petra growls in annoyance before turning to Mikasa who then walks off somewhere. The whole time Mikasa is gone, Petra is watching me closely.

"I don't know what Levi sees in you... You're nothing but a genetic mess of a gay brat." Petra mumbles loud enough for me to hear her, before turning her attention elsewhere as Mikasa comes back with a glass of water. She hands it to me and stares at me as I hesitantly... take the pills.

"Good now all we have to do is wait... * _ring_ * I have to take this call." Petra says as she grabs her phone and walks off somewhere. I turn to Mikasa as she's watching me silently.

"Mikasa, I need a change of clothes. I spilled a bit of sulfur on my clothes earlier so I need to take these off to check the stain." I say making a gesture to my shirt. Mikasa looks at me skeptically before she disappears somewhere further. In the distance I can hear Petra on the phone, so taking my chance I lift myself off of the mattress and run behind some crates, making myself out of view of those two when they come back. 'My phone... Where's my phone?' I check my pockets quietly before coming to the conclusion that I'd already known, they'd taken away anything that I could use to escape from here.

"Where the hell did he go?! Mikasa, where are you?!" Petra yells angrily slightly panicking. 'The exit... where is it from here?' I wonder as I look around carefully from my hiding spot. I watch them carefully and silently as they bicker between themselves for awhile before running off in separate directions, finally agreeing that I couldn't have gotten far.

"Eren! Where did you go?!" I hear both of them shouting, neither of them even close to my spot. 'I thought at least Mikasa would be able to find me, guess I overestimated her.' I close my eyes momentarily and almost scream in terror as a hand clamps down on my shoulder. My eyes shoot open in surprise but I quickly calm at the sight that's in front of me.

"Levi." I whisper quietly, smiling in relief. Levi's hard grey eyes seem even harder at the moment as I scan over him. At his waist, in his other hand, he has a...

"A gun?" I quietly ask and he nods his hand in response.

"Come on, I have to get you out of here." Levi whispers as he grabs my hand and pulls me up.

"I have to get to the hospital soon. Petra made me take Pitocin, so we have to hurry." I state in a whisper. Levi furrows his brows a little so I sigh a bit.

"Pitocin helps induce labor." I state smiling in sarcasm that I couldn't help having. Recognition flashes in Levi's eyes before he quickly yet quietly leads me to the entrance... only to be met by guards and two bit- I mean... no I mean bitches.

"Nice try." Petra says but falls silent as Levi raises the gun and shoots all five of the guards without hesitation.

"That was five bullets. I have a lot more where that comes from. Do you really want to do this Petra?" Levi asks, glaring dangerously and Petra immediately swallowed in nervousness but Mikasa's expression doesn't change at all.

"I will not allow either of you to leave her... unscathed." Petra seethed as she takes a step forward. Immediately Levi shoots her in her leg and she screams in pain... just as the cops and an ambulance arrive.

_____________

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just kidding (^_^)**

_________________

_4 hours later_

_____________

"Eren, you should rest more." Levi says as I stare down at one of our bundles of joy.

"I can't help it... She's so pretty." I say in awe at the little girl in my arms. Levi, adjusting himself with our little boy, so he can get closer to me.

"Well she has your eyes." Levi compliments, smiling at her. She coos in response and her brother coos back. We both smile at the pair before smiling at each other.

"What should we name them?"


	16. Chapter 15 - Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a book of oneshots revolving around this series. There will be the promised lemon there XD

**For the feelz ( >_<)**

_______________

_Recap_

_"Well she has your eyes." Levi compliments, smiling at her. She coos in response and her brother coos back. We both smile at the pair before smiling at each other._

_"What should we name them?"_

______________________

"Isabel and Farlan." I mutter softly, looking from one twin to the other before catching Levi's surprised face.

"Are you sure?" Levi asks, surprise evident in his voice.

"As sure as when I said, 'I do'." I state smiling. Levi stares at me for a moment before a soft smile appears on his face.

______________

1 Month Later- Back in Japan

_____________

"Home sweet home." I mutter tiredly as I carry in one car seat, with a sleeping Isabel in it, and a suitcase. Levi, carrying the same ( **He has a sleeping Farlan** ), sets down his suitcase once inside and replaces it with Isabel's car seat and carries both twins to the living room.

"Leave the luggage, I'll get it so come sit down and rest." Levi says loud enough for me to hear without waking up the babies. I sigh tiredly as I make my way to the living room, passing Levi as he goes back down to the car to get the one remaining bag that consists entirely of necessary baby stuff. I sigh as I sit down on the couch and sigh heavily as my bones ache a little. 'I knew babies were tiring but not this tiring.'

It's night now, got off the plane only an hour ago. In the previous weeks, Petra was sentenced to life and Mikasa was sentenced to 30 years. As far as I know Jean is still in America. And every night after I got out of the hospital has been tiresome, but I expected it to be this way.

I yawn as Levi carries in the last bag, closing the door before coming to the living room. I tiredly look at him, smiling, before I end up yawning again. As I'm about to say something, I hear footsteps coming from a spare bedroom. My attention immediately turns towards the sound before I look to Levi who's already heading towards the room.

"Levi." I whisper loudly as he disappears, not responding. I wait a moment and it's not long before I hear a little scuffling coming from the room and then footsteps heading back to the living room.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry for not mentioning what I was doing, but I wanted to make it surprise when you got back." I hear Hanji's voice before her figure comes into view. I sigh in relief that it was just Hanji.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." I mutter tiredly as Hanji pulls me into a hug.

"Oh, it's so nice to see you in one piece Eren." Hanji says, apparently a bit too loudly because right after...

Isabel and Farlan stir and begin to cry. Hanji winces and laughs nervously as Levi glares at her.

"Do we have any premade bottles?" I ask, walking over and taking both twins into my arms carefully.

"No. I'll go make some." Levi states, walking off with the baby bag. I turn to Hanji who's still smiling nervously.

"Do you want to hold Isabel?" I ask her, shifting to show her which one was Isabel. She nods excitedly as she carefully takes Isabel and holds her in her folded arms ( **Y'all know what I'm talking about right ( :/ )** ).

__________________  
Epilogue- 4 Years Later

________________

Eren POV

_________

"Isabel, slow down you know I'm not as fast as you." 4 year old Farlan calls after his sister as they run ahead of me. We're heading to the park since today is my day off and Levi's at work. Isabel's long, dark brown hair moves swiftly behind her as she runs down the sidewalk.

"If I slow down then you'll get to the swings before I do!" Isabel yells stubbornly, looking back at her brother before she turns back to look in front of her just in time to stop herself from running into another kid. The kid, a boy maybe a little older than her, glares at her as he towers over her.

"Hey watch it, little girl." The kid sneers at Isabel, pushing her onto the hard concrete. Farlan and I immediately pick up our pace to get to her side quickly.

"You little punk," Isabel yells angrily standing up again," I'm gonna beat the living crap out of you!" Isabel yells, punching the boy in the nose. The boy immediately puts his hand to his nose before running away, crying. I sigh in exasperation as Isabel turns towards me. Her usual teal-green eyes had turned... a deep emerald. I smile uneasily as she smiles back at me and then the both of them take off in a haste for the park entrance.

_______

10 minutes later

_______

As I'm pushing the twins on the swing, Isabel's eyes back to normal, the kid from earlier comes running towards us with who appears to be his older brother. 'Oh god this can't be happening again.'

"Papa stop pushing us." Isabel and Farlan say simultaneously in a serious tone. I stop pushing, allowing them to jump off the swing and walk up to the kid and his older brother.

"Did you punch my brother in the nose?" The older brother asks in a menacing tone that doesn't affect either twin at all.

"And if my sister did?" Farlan says stepping in between Isabel and the older brother. 'I should stop this but the last time I did the twins bit me.' I remember that incident quite vividly. The older bro raises his fist to hit Farlan square in the face but Farlan strikes first and hits him in the gut... apparently so hard that the kid can't get up again and is only groaning in pain. In a panic I take Isabel's and Farlan's hands and race all the way home, praying that the police don't come to our door.

'Well, I've never been so lucky before have I?'

_____________

**Wooooow, ended sooner than the first. I don't know if I could make another book from this (^_^). Thank you for reading, see you later.  
**


End file.
